The present invention relates to a continuous process for the gas-phase polymerisation of olefins in a fluidised bed reactor, and in particular to a process having improved levels of productivity.
Processes for the homopolymerisation and copolymerisation of olefins in the gas phase are well known in the art. Such processes can be conducted for example by introducing the gaseous monomer into a stirred and/or fluidised bed comprising preformed polyolefin and a catalyst for the polymerisation.
In the fluidised bed polymerisation of olefins, the polymerisation is conducted in a fluidised bed reactor wherein a bed of polymer particles are maintained in a fluidised state by means of an ascending gas stream comprising the gaseous reaction monomer. The start-up of such a polymerisation generally employs a bed of preformed polymer particles similar to the polymer which it is desired to manufacture. During the course of polymerisation, fresh polymer is generated by the catalytic polymerisation of the monomer, and polymer product is withdrawn to maintain the bed at more or less constant volume. An industrially favoured process employs a fluidisation grid to distribute the fluidising gas to the bed, and to act as a support for the bed when the supply of gas is cut off. The polymer produced is generally withdrawn from the reactor via a discharge conduit arranged in the lower portion of the reactor, near the fluidisation grid. The fluidised bed comprises a bed of growing polymer particles, polymer product particles and catalyst particles. This reaction mixture is maintained in a fluidised condition by the continuous upward flow from the base of the reactor of a fluidising gas which comprises recycle gas from the top of the reactor together with make-up feed.
The fluidising gas enters the bottom of the reactor and is passed, preferably through a fluidisation grid, to the fluidised bed.
The polymerisation of olefins is an exothermic reaction and it is therefore necessary to provide means to cool the bed to remove the heat of polymerisation. In the absence of such cooling the bed would increase in temperature until, for example, the catalyst became inactive or the bed commenced to fuse. In the fluidised bed polymerisation of olefins, the preferred method for removing the heat of polymerisation is by supplying to the polymerisation reactor a gas, preferably the fluidising gas, which is at a temperature lower than the desired polymerisation temperature, passing the gas through the fluidised bed to conduct away the heat of polymerisation, removing the gas from the reactor and cooling it by passage through an external heat exchanger, and recycling it to the bed. The temperature of the recycle gas can be adjusted in the heat exchanger to maintain the fluidised bed at the desired polymerisation temperature. In this method of polymerising alpha olefins, the recycle gas generally comprises the monomeric olefin, optionally together with, for example, diluent gas or a gaseous chain transfer agent such as hydrogen. Thus the recycle gas serves to supply the monomer to the bed, to fluidise the bed, and to maintain the bed at the desired temperature. Monomers consumed by the polymerisation reaction are normally replaced by adding make up gas to the recycle gas stream.
It is well known that the production rate (i.e. the space time yield in terms of weight of polymer produced per unit volume of reactor space per unit time) in commercial gas fluidised bed reactors of the afore-mentioned type is restricted by the maximum rate at which heat can be removed from the reactor. The rate of heat removal can be increased for example, by increasing the velocity of the recycle gas and/or reducing the temperature of the recycle gas. However, there is a limit to the velocity of the recycle gas which can be used in commercial practice. Beyond this limit the bed can become unstable or even lift out of the reactor in the gas stream, leading to blockage of the recycle line and damage to the recycle gas compressor or blower. There is also a limit on the extent to which the recycle gas can be cooled in practice. This is primarily determined by economic considerations, and in practice is normally determined by the temperature of the industrial cooling water available on site. Refrigeration can be employed if desired, but this adds to the production costs. Thus, in commercial practice, the use of cooled recycle gas as the sole means of removing the heat of polymerisation from the gas fluidised bed polymerisation of olefins has the disadvantage of limiting the maximum production rates obtainable.
The prior art suggests a number of methods for removing heat from gas fluidised bed polymerisation processes.
GB 1415442 relates to the gas phase polymerisation of vinyl chloride in a stirred or fluidised bed reactor, the polymerisation being carried out in the presence of at least one gaseous diluent having a boiling point below that of vinyl chloride. Example 1 of this reference describes the control of the temperature of polymerisation by the intermittent addition of liquid vinyl chloride to fluidised polyvinyl chloride material. The liquid vinyl chloride evaporated immediately in the bed resulting in the removal of the heat of polymerisation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,932 describes a process for polymerisation of vinyl chloride wherein beds of polyvinyl chloride particles within a multiple stage fluidised bed reactor are kept fluidised by the introduction of gaseous vinyl chloride monomer at the bottom of the reactor. Cooling of each of the beds to remove heat of polymerisation generated therein is provided by spraying liquid vinyl chloride monomer into the ascending gas stream beneath the trays on which the beds are fluidised.
FR 2215802 relates to a spray nozzle of the non-return valve type, suitable for spraying liquids into fluidised beds, for example in the gas fluidised bed polymerisation of ethylenically unsaturated monomers. The liquid, which is used for cooling the bed, can be the monomer to be polymerised, or if ethylene is to be polymerised, it can be a liquid saturated hydrocarbon. The spray nozzle is described by reference to the fluidised bed polymerisation of vinyl chloride.
GB 1398965 discloses the fluidised bed polymerisation of ethylenically unsaturated monomers, especially vinyl chloride, wherein thermal control of the polymerisation is effected by injecting liquid monomer into the bed using one or more spray nozzles situated at a height between 0 and 75% of that of the fluidised material in the reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,669 relates to homo- or copolymerisation of olefins by a multi-step gas phase process which can be carried out in stirred bed reactors, fluidised bed reactors, stirred fluidised bed reactors or tubular reactors. In this process polymer obtained from a first polymerisation zone is suspended in an intermediate zone in an easily volatile liquid hydrocarbon, and the suspension so obtained is fed to a second polymerisation zone where the liquid hydrocarbon evaporates. In Examples 1 to 5, gas from the second polymerisation zone is conveyed through a cooler (heat exchanger) wherein some of the liquid hydrocarbon condenses (with comonomer if this is employed). The volatile liquid condensate is partly sent in the liquid state to the polymerisation vessel where it is vaporised for utilisation in removing the heat of polymerisation by its latent heat of evaporation. This reference does not state specifically how the liquid is introduced into the polymerisation.
EP 89691 relates to a process for increasing the space time yield in continuous gas fluidised bed processes for the polymerisation of fluid monomers, the process comprising cooling part or all of the unreacted fluids to form a two phase mixture of gas and entrained liquid below the dew point and reintroducing said two phase mixture into the reactor. This technique is referred to as operation in the "condensing mode". The specification of EP89691 states that a primary limitation on the extent to which the recycle gas stream can be cooled below the dew point is in the requirement that gas-to-liquid be maintained at a level sufficient to keep the liquid phase of the two phase fluid mixture in an entrained or suspended condition until the liquid is vaporised, and further states that the quantity of liquid in the gas phase should not exceed about 20 weight percent, and preferably should not exceed about 10 weight percent, provided always that the velocity of the two phase recycle stream is high enough to keep the liquid phase in suspension in the gas and to support the fluidised bed within the reactor. EP 89691 further discloses that it is possible to form a two-phase fluid stream within the reactor at the point of injection by separately injecting gas and liquid under conditions which will produce a two phase stream, but that there is little advantage seen in operating in this fashion due to the added and unnecessary burden and cost of separating the gas and liquid phases after cooling.
EP173261 relates in particular to improvements in the distribution of fluid introduced into fluidised bed reactors and refers in particular to operation in the condensing mode as described in EP89691 (supra). More particularly, EP173261 states that operation using an inlet to the base of the reactor (beneath the distribution plate or grid) of the standpipe/conical cap type (as depicted in the drawings of EP 89691) is not satisfactory for a condensing mode of operation due to liquid flooding or frothing in the bottom head, a phenomenon experienced with commercial reactors at relatively low levels of liquid in the recycle stream.